Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and control method, and a recording medium, wherein multiple types of input operations are recognized.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch input devices, which recognize a touch operation based on X-Y coordinate values of a position at which an input unit such as a touch panel or the like has been touched by an operating object such as the finger of a user or a stylus or the like, and execute various types of processing according to the touch operation, have become prevalent. Among touch operations, there is a touch operation where an operation of touching and releasing the touch panel or the like with an operating object multiple times is recognized to be an instruction for an execution of one process. That is to say, there are cases in which the finger or stylus is temporarily separated from the touch panel or the like during the operation (hereinafter called release). This type of touch operation, which is made up of first input and a following input thereto, is known as a double-tap. A double-tap is recognized according to a tap (an operation of touching the touch panel and quickly releasing) being input twice consecutively within a predetermined period of time. As opposed to a double-tap, an operation that ends after just one tap is generally called a single-tap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,506 B2 discloses a method of distinguishing a double-tap and single-tap, by notifying a signal to indicate the single tap after confirming that a second touch is not performed within a predetermined time from the point-in-time of the first touch to the touch panel.
Also, an operation in which a character of two strokes or more are input by handwriting is also known as a touch operation that is made up of a first input and a following input thereto.
Currently, in cases where an operation made up of a first input and a following input thereto is valid, generally a waiting time (generally, approximately 300 ms) of a predetermined time such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,506 is provided, whereby determination is made as to whether or not an operation will follow after a release. However, even in a case in which a user inputs with the intent of an operation made up of just the first input, if the waiting time has not passed the next processing will not be executed, so there are cases where tracking of user operations is poor.